claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Destroyer–Priscilla
* Destroyer—7 phases ↓ ** I. Luciela x Rafaela ** II. Twin goddesses *** Rod ↓ **** Hellcat **** Infected host ** III. Mass being ** IV. Mass being + Clare ** V. Cocoon ** VI. Destroyer–Priscilla ** VII. Destroyer–Riful's daughter Etymology Unnamed by characters in the manga. The sixth phase of the Destroyer. Appearance The awakened Priscilla caught within a Yoma vortex. Datasheet Luciela,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 Rafaela''Fragments of Silver Omnibus'', "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 and Priscilla''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 are of the offensive type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," the ability and baselines of Destroyer–Priscilla are unknown. History 'Escape' When Clare ejects from the Yoma cocoon, Miria releases Yoma power beyond her limit, unleashing her quickest Phantom attack yet on the cocoon. But her target proves even quicker. Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 409 Priscilla lands amid the startled awakened spectators in the hills.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 410–411 'Binary entity' Chronos notes the odd behavior of Priscilla, ignoring the easy targets among the Claymore warriors and the humans in the city.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 412 Chronos warns Lars to evade. Tentacles explode from Priscilla's position, hitting some of the spectators, who awaken into a myriad of forms.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 413–419 One female Awakened shrivels up as life force is drained from her body.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 419–420 Chronos now realizes that the "attack" on the Awakeneds is unintentional. A new binary "entity," made up of the Destroyer and Priscilla, are resuming their combat fought elsewhere. But now the spectators are caught up in the maelstrom and becoming collateral damage.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 421 'Prey or predator?' Elsewhere, Destroyer–Priscilla confronts a Riful-like being. Destroyer–Priscilla places a hand on the girl's head, possibly to absorb the being. But the being declares her hatred and hurls back Destroyer–Priscilla. The girl opens her mouth and launches veined Yoma rods resembling those of Dauf's.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 776–783 Destroyer–Priscilla counterattacks with its own rods, but the girl smashes the rods with her hair tentacles, then launches more rods.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 784–785 'Revenge from the grave' Elsewhere, Riful's daughter continues to pummel Destroyer–Priscilla. The "remnants" of Riful's flesh hurls back Destroyer–Priscilla, repeatedly. Owing to Destroyer–Priscilla fighting itself, Destroyer–Priscilla cannot regenerate itself as Riful's daughter get the upper hand.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 623–627 Both Chronos and Lars are terrified that the daughter is defeating Destroyer–Priscilla.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 627 Destroyer–Priscilla is driven into the earth with punches and fired rods. With one hand, Riful's daughter digs into the ground and retrieves Destroyer–Priscilla. She begins to pull off Priscilla's head.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 628–629 'Riful's daughter' Flashing back to the present, Priscilla escapes the grip of Riful's daughter. Priscilla rejoins her near-severed head and vomits out the remains of the Destroyer.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 309–314 Elsewhere, Clare notices something strange happening.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, p. 313 Priscilla thanks Riful's daughter for helping to expel the Destroyer.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, p. 315 'Chronos' Chronos and Lars watch the combat from a cliff. Chronos realizes that it was the Destroyer that was fighting Riful's daughter, not Priscilla. The Destroyer took all the damage and was expelled from Priscilla's body.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 318 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Abyssal One Category:Destroyer